


Call Me

by TinyButDeadly (Sigery97)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Evil!Shiro, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro has a lot of suppressed memories, author has limited logic skills, dark!shiro, which should be expected since this show takes place in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/TinyButDeadly
Summary: "Tell me it’s over, I’ll still love you the same""Tell me it's over, I don't want to hurt you" A different take on a backstory for Kuro (Dark!Shiro)Rating may go up





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well here I am again. Another new fandom. I have like 5 google docs and this is the shit I'm gonna post that I just wrote hours ago. I have no beta, but spell check on my google docs is good usually?
> 
> Title + lyrics in summary are from Call Me by Shinedown (Other possible title was Elastic Heart)  
> Chapter title is from another Shinedown song (I don't even listen to this band that much... why are they here?)
> 
> Here's a half plotted take on Kuro's existence without needing to manifestation trauma somehow. First two bits are in the past. Last bit is present-ish

Shiro fell back with a hiss. Pain was all he felt at the moment, after the sword sliced right through his arm. He was losing blood fast, his head spinning. His vision was blurring as the other gladiator seemed to be roaring in triumph, the crowd screaming and cheering at the sight of blood. Shiro wasn’t completely sure given he could only really hear a piercing ring in his ears.

Then the wound stopped. The blood wasn’t gushing out anymore. The wound was healed, wait no, simply sealed like something had been wrapped tightly around his stub to keep the blood in. A strong feeling came over him, something in his mind clearly screaming for survival. Shiro felt like he was floating. He could feel his body moving, reacting; but Shiro wasn’t controlling any of it. He merely felt, observed as much as he could with his faulty vision. The other gladiator fell. Blood was everywhere and that sight was enough to make Shiro jolt. His hearing cleared up to the roar of the crowd. His right arm was pure black, clinging to his shoulder. The sharp claws on the ends of his fingers were dripping with blood. The crackle of magic filled the air, striking Shiro in the chest. A small group of druids had appeared at the gates. He couldn’t breath. Everything hurt. His vision swam again. He could hear a voice, echoing in his ears and his mind. It repeated his name over and over, getting louder and more desperate as Shiro lost focus. Then everything went black and silent.

\---

“Quite the impression the human made, given this Rokia’s awareness.”

Shiro blinked at the bright lights surrounding him. He had been in the arena... He jolted, gasping at the tight restraints. The druids barely knowledged him. Their attention was focused on a sealed, clear box. The creature was black, curled up in a vaguely cat like form. Deep purple cuffs littered the shadowy body. The creature couldn’t do much more than pant and make soft noises as the cuffs seemed to release something into its form. Barely the size of a newborn kitten, this was the smallest Shiro had seen since he first found the alien.

“Kuro...” Shiro breathed. A single golden eye appeared on the black alien’s body, locking its gaze with Shiro. Now the druids were paying some attention to Shiro. Most kept their gaze on Kuro who was standing up. His form solidified into a more cat like figure, a spot of gold appearing to make a second eye. The cuffs seemed to try to restrict Kuro’s movements and form, but Kuro hissed through it. He was forcing himself to remain in the form he knew brought Shiro comfort. Shiro was willing to bet if he touched Kuro’s back, it would feel like the warm fur of cat happily curled up a windowsill.

One druid, the maskless one laid a hand on Kuro’s case. Magenta lit up her hand, striking through to Kuro. Despite his efforts, the alien whimpered at the immense pain. Shiro jerked at his restraints again, knowing he couldn’t do a thing. All of his limbs did have a little give though, except for his right arm. Glancing down he saw why. His arm was gone. All that was left was a smoothly healed stub. Kuro’s doing. Shiro had quite a few spots of smooth scars where Kuro fixed his untreated or badly treated wounds. Kuro had given up part of his body to seal Shiro’s arm, which was a much bigger job than the minor cuts and bruises from fights. A part that would have benefited him to protect himself.

Kuro had released his familiar form to sink back into his ‘slug’ like form. He was trembling like jello but he kept his eye on Shiro despite the obvious pain.

_ I’m sorry Shiro _

Suddenly echoed in Shiro’s head. Then Kuro’s case was removed from the room. Shiro was alone with the druids. They loved to play. As long as they didn’t break any of the useful toys, they were allowed their fun. Shiro wasn’t sure how the fight turned out exactly but he had some doubts he was a useful toy at this point.

 

\---

_ Alarms were blaring. The pounding of feet echoed through the halls. Someone discovered their escape. Shiro made sure to keep his breathing even, checking around corners before he darted. The less resistance they faced, the higher chance they might make it out of here alive. Anytime they had to attack, he made sure to keep behind them and subdue all enemies quickly. _

_ Shiro felt like laughing in glee when he saw the escape pod. He didn’t of course, because that would attract unwanted attention. He pressed his metal hand to the scanner, which beeped quietly. The pod door slid open. “We made it,” he whispered. He turned to look over his shoulder for his companion. Only to find himself falling backwards. All the air rushed out of his lungs as he hit the floor, then he saw the door slid closed. Jumping to his feet, he looked out the small window. “What are you doing?” he breathed. _

_ Golden eyes glanced over at him before fingers went flying over the keys. “We wouldn’t make it if I came too.” Shiro’s eyes went wide. “I am purely selfish. You however are a spark of hope. Warn them. Give your species a chance.” _

_ Shiro stared for a moment, silence between them. Then he raised his fist to smash the glass, to grab his companion, to go down fighting with him. His pod jolted, releasing its locks to the ship. The last thing Shiro saw was golden eyes melting to a soft gray and his own figure, his own face forming on his companion’s body. A name came to Shiro’s lips- _ **_Kuro_ ** _. _

  
Shiro sat up in bed, shaking. He hadn’t had that dream before. Who was that with him? He didn’t remember him at any other points of his unsuppressed memories. The voice was warbled, but familiar. However nothing else clicked. Whoever that was, he had been important to Shiro. His heart ached thinking about the owner of the golden eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hopefully that made some sense.


End file.
